Cooked eggs and sauces containing eggs or other dairy products are often part of the fare made available to consumers by commercial kitchens at restaurants or events at which food is served. However, eggs and egg or other dairy containing sauces can be difficult to cook, and after cooking, are difficult to maintain in an appetizing state. In order to include eggs and dairy containing sauces on menus, eggs and sauces can be pre-cooked. However, this can result in wastage and unsatisfactory taste and consistency. Although automated systems have been developed for producing fried eggs in high volumes, those devices are not without drawbacks, and are incapable of producing other styles of eggs. Accordingly, offering freshly cooked eggs and sauces has been difficult and labor intensive.
In addition, certain techniques for cooking eggs require more skill and labor than others. For example, European style cream eggs, in which the whites of blended eggs are cooked until they are solid, but the yokes remain fluid, are considered by many to be a delicacy, but require skill to prepare. As a further example, egg-based sauces, such as hollandaise sauce or pastry cream, require constant stirring and careful control of applied heat. Therefore, certain styles of eggs and types of sauces require skilled personnel. This has limited the ability of restaurants and food service operations to offer fresh, properly prepared eggs and sauces.